Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.8\overline{26} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 3826.2626...\\ 10x &= 38.2626...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 3788}$ ${x = \dfrac{3788}{990}} $ ${x = \dfrac{1894}{495}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{409}{495}}$